Keika Uzumaki
| birthdate = August 1 | age = 8 (Academy) 13 (Genin) 15 (Chūnin) 17 (Jōnin) 58 (Oraculum Kingdom) | status = Alive | gender = Female | height = 127 cm (Academy) | weight = 31.8 kg (Academy) | blood type = B | hometown = | countryoforigin = Where Mount Katsuragi is located | countryofliving = Oraculum Kingdom | affiliation = Oraculum Kingdom | previous affiliation = Konohagakure Tsuchigumo Village Mount Katsuragi | occupation = Advisor of the Queen | previous occupation = Jōnin of Konoha | team = ??? | previous team = (most likely) Team Udon (Keika, Metal Lee and Iwabe Yuino) | partner = ??? | previous partner = Boruto Uzumaki | family = (Mother) Naruto Uzumaki (Father) Boruto Uzumaki (Brother) Tenkai Tenshi (Sister) Aiyoku Uzumaki (Daughter) | clan = | rank = Jōnin | classification = Konoha-nin Sage Jinchūriki Sensor-nin | reg = NEJI-020 | academy = 10 | chunin = 13 | jonin = 17 | kekkei = | tota = | hiden = | beast = | unique = | nature = Water Release (Affinity) Wind Release Fire Release Yin Release Yang Release Yin-Yang Release | jutsu = Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique Water Release: Wild Water Wave Water Release: Bubbles Technique Rasengan Vanishing Rasengan Wind Release: Rasengan Wind Release: Vanishing Rasenshuriken Soap Bubble Ninjutsu Adamantine Sealing Chains Shadow Clone Technique Nine-Tails Chakra Mode Adamantine Sealing Ball Tailed Beast Ball Tailed Beast Bubble Ball Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique | tools = Bubble Blower Kunai Shuriken Adamantine Sealing Ball Sasuke's Sword (Shared ownership with her brother) }} Keika's Theme: Stand Up Keika Uzumaki is the daughter of the and Naruto Uzumaki. She gets along well with his children, Boruto and Himawari. She had never got a look of her mother's face for two reasons. One was that she was given to Naruto to care for under the excuse that she had no parents and Naruto had adopted her. The second reason was that her mother had a near-death scrape, giving birth to Keika. Background Events Leading Up to Keika's Birth In terms of timeline, this happened at around the same time as Gaara Hiden. Naruto had just impregnated Hinata. He decided to take a breather as he was exhausted. Walking through the village, he thought back to when he met . At first thinking he was an enemy, Naruto attacked him without mercy. Until the who they were protecting (as per mission) shouted that he wasn't an enemy. Naruto's confusion was furthered when the girl called Utakata her "master". The two never really got along until the end when they were forced to bring out their powers as Jinchūriki to defeat . When he ran away, Naruto chased after him and defeated him with a Rasengan. The two Jinchūriki, heavily injured, recovered Hotaru. The mission complete, Naruto and Utakata parted ways, with Naruto not knowing that that would be the last time he sees Utakata alive. His memory then flashed forward to when he reunited with a reanimated Utakata. Utakata explained all of the happenings after he parted ways with Naruto. Planning to train Hotaru, Utakata went to find the Kiri hunter-nin to tell them that he would stop running. However, all he found was a bloody mask. Then, he encountered . After a crushing defeat, he muttered that Hotaru must live, blowing one last bubble which traveled to where Hotaru was waiting and popped sparkles. Naruto fought against Utakata, unable to stop his feelings that he was fighting a former friend. Successfully defeating him, Utakata returned to the afterlife. Naruto was not paying attention when he was wallowing in his memories. He had accidentally left the village and is in the forests outside. There, he encountered a familiar face. Hotaru was whistling away in the forest. Naruto was at first surprised. "Hotaru? Is that you?" She stopped whistling and turned. "Naruto-san?" Her eyes widened and she jumped on Naruto, hugging him. "It's been SO LONG! How have you been, Naruto-san?" Naruto patted her back, saying, "It's all been good. How about you?" She replied, "Doing well. Although I was in a depression for two years." Naruto asked, "Why?" Then it hit him. "Oh... You found out about Utakata, didn't you?" She hung her head, staring at her toes. "Yeah... It was hard for me when I found out. By that time, the Fourth Shinobi World War|war}} had already started. It was only a matter of hours until the [[Infinite Tsukuyomi] activated." Naruto smiled and said, "At least, you weren't involved in that war." Hotaru pulled out the battered bubble blower that was originally Utakata's. "I've become a master of Soap Bubble Ninjutsu in memory of my master." Naruto declared, "Good for you!" Hotaru began to blush. "Now I need you to teach me something else." Although Naruto was reluctant because he would be cheating, he felt lingering bittersweetness to her and followed her wishes. After 30 minutes, Naruto returned to his house much to the dismay of Hinata who yelled, "Where have you been?! Dinner's been ready for a while!" He replied, "No, I'm good. Thanks anyway, Hinata, but I'm going to turn in early today." Birth and Early Life Nine months later, Naruto told his wife that he'll be heading out for a while, leaving a shadow clone that will attend to her. He quickly set off for Mount Katsuragi, where Hotaru was living. Soon arriving, he spotted an older . Naruto noticed that he was barely standing. He beckoned Naruto inside. Walking in, he sees Hotaru struggling mid-labor. Hotaru smiles weakly as she pushed one last time. A baby girl slides out and cries. Naruto was surprised by the striking red color of her hair. Just like my mom! he thought. Naruto is now even more worried as his wife is also undergoing labor. Naruto was snapped back to reality upon seeing his fling in her death throes. Naruto comforted her as she said, "I won't live. Take her... Her name is Keika..." Shedding tears for her, Naruto wept all the way back home. Before he arrived at the front gate, he wiped his tears away and walked up to the guards. They saluted him, declaring, "Hello, sir!" Naruto half-heartedly waved back. He already had a scheme in mind. Coming to the hospital, Naruto arrived just in time to see Hinata in her first wave of muscle contractions. Although in pain, Hinata forced out, "Who's that?" Naruto explained, "I found her out in the woods, abandoned. She is only a few hours old. I named her Keika." Hinata was in too much pain to answer as she entered her final contraction. Out came a baby boy. His yellow hair glistened. Hinata was then hospitalized for a few weeks to recover. Naruto was deeply worried about Hotaru and sent a message to Tonbee. Tonbee replied back. In the letter he wrote: Thank god, he thought, She's alive. Academy Keika's most blatant trait is her deep red hair. At age 6, Keika enrolled into the Academy along with her brother. Her brother was a constant troublemaker as on the day when the Academy roll call was sounded, he drove a train straight into Naruto's Hokage Stone Face. Naruto's mouth dropped to the ground while Keika laughed at Boruto. "Onii-chan, it's the FIRST DAY and you've already caused trouble! Ha-ha!" He glowed pink and shouted down, "Shaddup, Keika! Anyway, Boruto Uzumaki is present!" Continuing the roll call, Shino announced, "Keika Uzumaki!" She waved, "Present!" Finishing the roll call, they started Academy day 1. When she arrived home, she rolled on the floor laughing when she heard that Boruto had been suspended for two weeks. Keika woke Boruto up. "Onii-chan, let's go. Your suspension's over after today." Still groggy, Keika pulled him out of bed, dressed him then dragged him downstairs. Hinata smiled, "Hello, daughter." Keika responded, "Morning, Mom! I brought him down!" Boruto was hanging his head which hung as if her were dead and it glowed blue. Hinata laughed, "Keika! Not again!" She stuck her tongue out playfully and hit herself on the head. "Oh, whoops!" Boruto grumbled about Keika being a bad sister. Keika wolfed down her breakfast then ran outside with Boruto in tow. The walls of the Academy perimeter already loomed over them. Boruto waved hi to a boy dressed in blue. "Yo, !" He turned around. "Oh, morning, Boruto-kun!" His eyes then fluttered over Keika. "Who's this?" Boruto raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you don't know her? She's my sister, Keika." A lightbulb turned on in Denki's head. "Oh... Now I remember! Keika Uzumaki, is that correct? I'm Denki." He held out his hand. Keika took and shook it. At the gate, and muttered something about stupidity is contagious. Boruto was about to let loose when Keika tapped his shoulders. He immediately felt shivers up his spine. "Onii-chan?" she said. He stammered, "Y-y-yes?" "It's your first day back and you're already causing trouble," she sighed. "S-sorry!" he stuttered. Keika led him into the classroom where it instantly quieted. Keika glared around the classroom. "I could hear that gossip from miles away, you know?" She glared at Sarada and Chōchō who stared back. Electricity begins to fly between them until walked into the room, announcing order. Duel on Day 1! Onii-chan VS Iwabe Yuino Shino began to ramble on how the Academy had changed because of the era of peace. He explained that the Academy now has non-ninja courses that students can take. After this lecture, the class went outside for a first-day endurance test. Keika went before Boruto and she completed it flawlessly. Shino was impressed and asked Denki, "What's her time?" Denki's eyes widened, "She's very close to the numbe 1! Only .3 seconds off!" The class applauded and Keika showered in it. Boruto went next and charged through as fast as he could. Denki said, "Wow, Boruto-kun! You got a good time! Although it isn't better than Keika-san's." Boruto raised an eyebrow, "Huh. Then, who got a better time than Keika?" Denki said, "Apparently, he's not here today. His name is Iwabe Yuino." Lunch break rolled around and Boruto tried to eat with some students except they nervously said that they were going to eat on the roof. Mr. Best Time walked in. "You having fun riding on your father's coattails?" Boruto cocked his head, "Say what?" Keika looked at the person who insulted her brother. She called out, "Hey. You have no right to say that." Iwabe walked up to Keika and grabbed her collar. Keika decided not to go "UNHAND ME, YOU FIEND!". She calmly asked, "Let go of me." Iwabe raised his fist to punch Keika but Keika intercepted it and popped behind him, his arm locked between hers. A collective voice rose from the classroom, "Whoa!" Keika asked again, "Will you take that back now?" Iwabe smiled as he poofed into a log. Seconds later, Keika was in a chokehold. Boruto yelled, "Sis!" Keika didn't struggle but her voice struggled to escape, "I'm... fine...!" Tch... Body Replacement Technique, huh? Seems that he might be quite a troublesome person. Keika jumped and brought her legs in between Iwabe's. She heeled him in his crotch and made him drop her. She rolled away and got back up just as quickly. Boruto was in awe. Iwabe announced, "Fine, let's have a duel!" This time, Boruto declared, "You're on, Iwabe!" Looking at his sister, he said, "Lemme take care of this one, sis." Keika smiled back, "Go for it, Onii-chan." There was a perfect place for a duel. Keika stood leisurely next to Chōchō who was (as usual) eating some chips. Keika sighed, "Girl, when will you stop eating?" She sighed, "Get off my back." Keika rolled her eyes and focused on her brother. "I don't care who wins or loses. Just fight!" Iwabe announced, "Here's the rules! No weapons allowed. Anything else is allowed." Boruto declared, "Fine. I accept! Let's get started." Boruto charged Iwabe, throwing a hook which Iwabe intercepted. Boruto twisted himself around and punched with the other hand which Iwabe also intercepted. His hands now bound, Boruto moved around and kicked downwards, aiming at Iwabe's crown. Iwabe let go of Boruto's hands and blocked his kick. A blast of air sounded from the point of impact. Boruto leapt back and said, "You're quite good." Iwabe replied, "I didn't fail the Academy graduation test twice not to get stronger." Boruto made some shadow clones which attacked Iwabe from all sides. He attacked the clones, parried attacks, rebounded, etc. Soon, dust was in the air. When it cleared, the two boys were panting. "*huff-huff* You're good," Boruto muttered. Iwabe panted, "So are you." Iwabe decided to pick up his staff and covered it with rock. He was about to attack Boruto with it when a colored drawing snatched the hammer. Inojin pointed out, "You said that you won't use weapons. What's with the change of heart?" Iwabe began rambling about his reasons but Keika wasn't listening as she was sensing a teacher's presence. Suddenly, Shino-sensei barged in. "Boruto!" Boruto, although battered, smiled and gave sensei a thumbs up while Iwabe smirked. The day ended with smiles. Metal Lee A few weeks later, Shino-sensei introduced shurikenjutsu to the class. When he told the students to practice, Keika looked away and yawned. "This'll be a cinch." Pulling out three shuriken, she tossed them at the targets, each one hitting a bulls-eye. Keika nearly lost her balance. "No way... I've only made two bulls-eyes before and they weren't consecutive..." Shino-sensei applauded, "As expected of Naruto's daughter." People started to whisper. Someone said, "I heard that she isn't Hinata's child." Someone else replied, "*gasp!* Does that mean the Hokage cheated on his wife?!" Keika cleared her throat, "Ok. Lemme clear this up. My mother is not Hinata Hyūga. My mother is Hotaru Tsuchigumo. Now, please keep your mouths shut. Only Hinata doesn't know the truth." A collective gasp rose through the air which was shattered with Inojin and Shikadai both almost nailing bulls-eyes. Shikadai sighed, "The two of us are forced to train at home. How come Keika's better without training?" Keika scratched her head. "I guess it would be Mom's fault? Hinata is pretty serious about shurikenjutsu." At that, Boruto appeared, holding a demon wind shuriken. Metal Lee was chucking shuriken and getting bulls-eyes every other toss. That is, until we stared at him. He broke out in cold sweat just in time for Boruto to throw the demon wind shuriken. Lee turned around as if he was about to deflect it but got cold feet again. His foot got stuck in the middle hole and he was carried along with the shuriken, throwing it off-target. Lee got a beating to the head and was knocked unconscious. Shino-sensei ran up to Boruto and asked him where did he get the shuriken. Boruto was about to answer when Iwabe ran up. "Hey, Boruto! You can't just take my stuff." He turned to Shino-sensei, "I'm sorry, sensei, but this demon wind shuriken is mine. Boruto took it straight out of my locker." Shino-sensei dismissed the rest of the class while he took those that were involved, even Shikadai and Inojin. They were assigned to volunteer work to repair Naruto's Hokage Stone Face. Boruto sighed, "Aw, c'mon! Of all things we have to repair Dad's face!" Shikadai retorted, "Says the one who hit it!" Boruto said, "Shaddup, Shikadai. Anyway, let's just get this over with." Keika said, "Onii-chan?" Boruto's spine shivered again. "Yes?" She said, "Get to work." Boruto replied, scared, "Understood!" He banged away at the face, chiseling it back into shape. A few hours before the sun set, they were told to stop and go home. Keika and the others talked about Metal Lee and his nervousness. Keika was too busy scolding her brother to hear Shikadai slightly admonishing Lee for his nervousness. As soon as they arrived home, Hinata had whipped up a delicious dinner, saying, "You must be tired. Eat up, children!" A big smile crossed Keika's face as she yelled, "Alright! Thanks, mom!" She attacked her food hungrily. Finishing up, she said, "Thanks, mom!" She went upstairs and stripped. Jumping into the shower, she cleaned herself. She finished up and dressed into her pajamas. She laid in her bed and stared at the ceiling. I wonder when Father will return home... Girls VS Boys! The Flag Hunt The Transfer Student The Ghost Incidents Clash! Mitsuki VS Sumire Rebirth New Akatsuki Last Stand: Keika and Sarada VS Shin Chūnin Exams Round 1 Keika was hyped for the upcoming joint chūnin exams. Her brother was being a loser and doesn't want to participate. She has been scolding him for days on end for his not wanting to participate. He finally gave in when his team joined in on the scolding. They turned in their applications and went to participate in the exams. The first round. Quite simple, really. A question was asked about a novel series which explains ninja strategies. As usual, studious Keika was ready to answer the question but was stumped about a fifth volume. She shared notes with Sarada and the two girls agreed that there either wasn't a fifth volume or there was one but they have been unable to read it as of yet. Boruto, Sarada and Mitsuki walked over to the section labeled "True". Keika followed them. A screen popped up and it flashed back and forth between a big "X" and "O". After ten seconds, the screen flashed both "X" and "O", meaning neither answer was correct. Keika realized what was about to happen a millisecond before it actually did. The wax foothold tore away and Team Udon fell into oblivion. Keika yelled to Denki to stay calm and she quickly took out her Bubble-Utilising Pipe and blew three bubbles. Team Udon scrambled into the bubbles and floated out. Iwabe made a thumbs up telling Keika what a nice save that was. The judge of the Round 1 was someone Keika knew well: the father of , . He announced to the genin that quick thinking was necessary for a shinobi and those who didn't get "inked" are worthy for promotion. Keika knew what he was talking about since there was a lake of ink below the ground. Those who passed were dismissed. Keika walked to Ichiraku Ramen with her teammates and slapped them on the back. She ordered them to rejoice since they passed the First Round. She also told them to not let their guard down. Keika treated her friends to some dinner then waved goodbye to them. She rushed home to go and punch her brother for being such an unenthusiastic dork. She got there in time to see her brother on the doorstep. She kicked him and scolded him for being unmotivated then shut him up with a kiss before he could argue. They walked in arm in arm to dinner. Round 2 Round 2 was quite simple: a flag test. Not the usual one. Keika found it weirdly similar to guerilla warfare. Keika put Denki on guard duty with one of her own shadow clones then went out to assault the nearest command base (read: the nearest flag). Iwabe was her assistant because he insisted on being part of the assault team. Keika grudgingly allowed him to accompany her. Keika summoned some of her Adamantine Sealing Chains and shaped it into a staff. Iwabe created a hammer out of earth using his jō. They reached the position of some genin from Kirigakure. One of them used Shadow Clone Jutsu while another used the Hiding in Mist Technique. Keika used her signature technique: Water Release: Vanishing Bubble Rasengan and she added Wind Release: Extremely Concentrated Spiralling Stream, a slightly weaker version of the Wind Release: Rasenshuriken. She charged straight in and engaged in taijutsu combat with the other genin. She was going five-to-one and she was still winning. She set off a trap of bubbles in which trapped the genin inside while Keika bolted to grab the flag. Iwabe kept his jō ready in case the genin escaped from the bubble trap Keika had set up. They rushed back to Denki who was still in one piece but Keika's clone had gone. Denki explained that they had been attacked but the clone held them off at the price of disappearing. Keika held up the flag until the time ran out. She then realized she still had her Adamantine staff and dissipated it. She nearly collapsed from exhaustion but was caught by Denki and Iwabe. Iwabe scolded her for showing off and Keika laughed weakly, apologizing. Together, the three wandered back into the venue to cheers and applause by their parents. Keika's little sister, Himawari, was overjoyed and gave her a huge hug. When Boruto returned ten minutes later, Keika kissed his cheek (because they were being watched so a full-on kiss was a no-no). Together, the three siblings marched home. Round 3 Momoshiki's Attack The Abduction of Naruto Battle in Another Dimension Personality Keika is like Sarada in personality although completely different. She loves her brother with all her heart but can't stand his troublemaking attitude to life. Naruto notices this and tells Hinata that Keika has got Boruto on a leash. She has a crush on both and . Keika has already set her mind to watch Boruto's back from Sarada Uchiha and Chōchō Akimichi. Keika and Sarada seem to hate each others' guts. Although Keika is still on guard against Chōchō, the two girls seem quite friendly with each other. Appearance Keika has striking red hair and yellow eyes, a result of the eye color of Naruto and Hotaru. Her red hair is proof that she is from the . Her clothes consist of a top and bottom. Her bottom is a gray skirt that seems a bit long on her. Below that, she wears lace-up sandals. Her top consists of a red short-sleeved shirt that is tucked into her skirt. She wears a red tie to match her hair and shirt. Over her shirt, she wears a jacket exactly the same as her brother's except for the difference in color. Boruto's is black with pink stripes over the arm while Keika's is red with black stripes over the arm. In Sage Mode, Keika's hair flutters over a cloak that has the same scheme as her father's when he's in Sage Mode, except that instead of being red the cloak is lacquer black. Her eyes glow orange and the trademark toad pupils don't manifest in her. At first, Keika could only sustain Sage Mode for five minutes, at most. After one year of training, she could stay in Sage Mode for more than an hour. Although her father disapproves of it, Keika uses a to store her senjutsu clones, just in case she runs out mid-battle. Keika reassures her father that she will only use it in dire situations. In any other situation, she will recharge the normal way: using shadow clones that gather Nature Energy and transferring it to her. In Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, Keika's characteristic red hair turns orange due to the chakra. Her hair also curls into two ponytails that hang up: her horns. The size and shape of the horn is inconsistent. Sometimes, it stands up, other times it flutters around. The horn mostly flutters around reaching lengths of up to twelve centimeters. She is quite annoyed when she discovers that she can't undo the ponytails unless she deactivates the chakra mode. Keika's yellow eyes glow and the fox whiskers show up on her cheeks. Other features are the same as normal: six magatama markings around her neck, some sort of prominent circular/swirl design over her stomach (most likely a reference to the Uzumaki Clan), and various other lines extending along her body. A feature of Keika's Nine-Tails Chakra Mode that is unique to her is the Adamantine Sealing Chains that surround her. This doesn't restrict her movement though. She says they're just there so she could use them anytime she wants to instead of taking time to manifest them. Although she initially was in Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, over the course of thirty minutes, Keika achieved her Kurama Mode. The whiskers don't get thicker but the haori that is present in Nine-Tails Chakra Mode becomes more prominent with an extra spiral on the back of her chakra cloak. It is situated inside the spiral that is already there, making a double-layered Uzumaki Clan symbol. Another unique part of Keika's Kurama Mode is that her face is its normal color, similar to Six Paths Sage Mode, most likely a testament to Naruto's Six Paths Sage Mode. Her Kurama Mode stabilizes the free-floating Adamantine Sealing Chains into a look-alike of the Truth-Seeking Ball. She usually only manifests one: to use as a staff and a weapon. At most, Keika could manifest ten Adamantine Sealing Balls. If she pushes past her limits, she can manifest twelve but for only a short ten minutes. After further training and bonding with Kurama, Keika has stabilized her Kurama Mode enough that she can manifest fifteen Adamantine Sealing Balls with no stress. Her stabilized Kurama Mode is the exact same except a lot cleaner in the fact that there is no emanating chakra. The chakra stays in place instead of flaring around. Keika's hair also grows unimaginably long when in her Stabilized Kurama Mode but the hair shortens back when she exits the chakra mode. Abilities Chakra Keika has more chakra than her brother, Boruto. At the young age of 12, Keika was able to use the Adamantine Sealing Chains, a feat that hasn't been seen before. Naruto is unsure whether Keika is better than his in fūinjutsu. Due to her high chakra levels and her potential to grow up an exceptional kunoichi, Sasuke took her and Boruto as his students. When Keika became Kurama's jinchūriki, Keika attained Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. With this, her chakra gets pushed beyond even her father's. The chakra is orange in color and gives her an appearance almost exactly the same as her father with the only differences being her horns and markings on the cloak. The horns can also be called ponytails since it is composed of Keika's hair. More Soon Nature Transformations As a Tsuchigumo Clan member, Keika has Water Release as her affinity. She also has the element of Wind Release from birth from her father. Keika fights using Soap Bubble Ninjutsu and Rasengan. She trained along with her brother (everyone knew about Keika's true identity except for Hinata) to learn the Rasengan and ended up with the same variation as him. However, Keika graduated from the Vanishing Rasengan earlier than her brother. Her father taught her the Wind Release: Rasenshuriken when she was about to participate in the Chūnin Exams. However, Keika only invented another version, Wind Release: Vanishing Rasenshuriken. While training with Sasuke, Keika picked up the Fire Release while her brother learned the Chidori. Now with three basic nature transformations, Keika is quite versatile and even Sasuke is impressed with her skills although he is slightly down that Keika can't master the Lightning Release because he wants to pass on his Chidori to both Boruto and Keika. Uzumaki Clan Techniques As part of the Uzumaki Clan, Keika has exceptional chakra and reserves. She also has very strong and potent life force In terms of chakra level, she has more than her brother and could utilize the Adamantine Sealing Chains at the age of 13, mistakenly sealing her siblings when they were in the middle of a fight. Surprised because even he himself couldn't do it, Naruto encouraged his "daughter". In Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, Keika's Adamantine Sealing Chains is constantly active, floating around her. She could call on them to target an opponent as they are quite versatile. She was only able to test this ability for thirty minutes as her chakra mode upgraded to Kurama Mode and stayed that way. With this, the free-floating chains changed states to become a look-alike of a Truth-Seeking Ball. She can manifest ten of these at most while using one as a shakujō. Senjutsu Keika tagged along with her brother when he went to train in senjutsu. was glad to teach Naruto's children in the art of senjutsu. Although fundamentally Boruto was more skilled than Keika, Keika grasped the use of Sage Mode faster than her brother. In Sage Mode, her eyelids turn orange and her already yellow eyes glow orange. The toad pupil doesn't manifest in Keika. Like her father, she doesn't fuse well with the toads for two reasons. One is personal reference and the other is that some of Naruto's Nine-Tails chakra was passed down to Keika. Although not as forceful, Fukasaku still gets rejected. In terms of chakra levels, Keika's own chakra dwarfs the inherited Nine-Tails chakra by ten. Because of this, she never uses that chakra. That is until she became Kurama's jinchūriki. Jinchūriki Skills When her father died from overworking, Keika left the Leaf at age 15 to search for the Nine-Tails. Her father had told her the name of the beast. When she finally encountered him after 6 years (she had given birth to a daughter during her journey to search for Kurama), Keika politely asked if he wanted to be sealed in another jinchūriki. Kurama showed interest and allowed himself to be sealed inside Keika. In her mental psyche, she asked the fox if she could take and control his chakra now. Keika knew she was ready to face her inner hatred. Opening the seal in her psyche, she and Kurama engaged in a chakra tug-of-war in which Keika looked back at her life up until that point. She let go of past transgressions and grudges. She resolved to not form anymore hatred. With that, she extracted Kurama's chakra. Outside her psyche, Keika had been sitting cross-legged, meditating. When she stood up, she was in Sage Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. With this, Keika's hair changes to orange because of the chakra. Her hair curls into two ponytails which Keika can't undo, much to her annoyance. She is able to form massive Rasenshurikens easily. This combined with her Adamantine Sealing Chains make up a deadly combo. Right after this, Keika achieved Kurama Mode. Her omnipresent chains morphed into a ball. It then changed into a yellow-orange staff that Keika held. Keika's healing capabilities are inherent to Kurama although not as strong because she is the Jinchūriki of Yin Kurama. She is quite capable in Medical Ninjutsu and Yang Release. Trivia *Keika possesses a verbal tic that is the same as Boruto's, dattebasa (だってばさ). *The author considers this character and this character his main characters.